csofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Enhancement
Weapon Enhancement is an in-game system that allows players to enhance their weapon's stats. Weapons Not all weapons can be enhanced. The ones that are eligible for enhancement have a wrench icon on the up-right corner in their weapon icon. Both permanent and duration weapons can be enhanced but note that when the duration weapon expires, so does the enhancement. This is a list of weapons that can be enhanced. Weapons listed here that have Gold and Christmas editions are enhanceable as well, though there will be no cosmetic changes. Note that any enhanceable weapon which is stored in Family storage will not be applied. Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Equipment= Enhancing materials There are three enhancing materials available: Normal Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Normal Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 5 by using this material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon by using the Normal Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1. |-| Advanced Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Advanced Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 8 by using this material. *The percentage of this Weapon Enhancement's success rate will be higher than a Normal Enhancement Material. *You can obtain a perfect Enhancement Material if you failed to enhance weapon by using the special enhancement material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon with the Special Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1 after its Enhancement Attributes Value of 6. |-| Anti-Enhancement Material= :Main article: Anti-Enhancement Material. An Enhancement Material for resetting your Weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value. By using this, you can reset your weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value to 0. |-| Premium Enhancement As of 29 December 2016's update in South Korea, some premiums are able to be enhanced. They are: Buffsg552enhnb.png|SG552 Lycanthrope Bloodhunterenhnb.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Runebladeenhnb.png|Blade Runebreaker Sgdrill 6.png|Magnum Drill Gatlingenh.png|Volcano Crossbowexenh.png|Crossbow Advance File:Sfsniper_6.png|Thunderbolt File:Dragonsword_6.png|Green Dragon Blade File:Speargun_6.png|Gáe Bolg File:Plasmagun_6.png|Plasma Gun File:Guillotine_6.png|Blood Dripper File:Chainsaw_6.png|Ripper File:Bow_6.png|Compound Bow File:Savery_6.png|Savery File:Bendita_6.png|Bendita File:Spsmg_6.png|Newcomen File:cannonex_6.png|Red Dragon Cannon File:Spknife_6.png|Papin File:Buffm4a1enhnb.png|M4A1 Dark Knight/Tyrant File:Buffak47enhnb.png|AK-47 Paladin/Overlord File:Desperado 6nb.png|Python Desperado File:Cannon_6.png|Black Dragon Cannon These weapons can only be enhanced with a special kit. These kits can be obtained by disassembling a permanent premium weapon of the same kind. They are: Enhancegatling.png|Volcano File:Enhancecrossbowex.png|Crossbow Advance Enhancebuffsg552.png|SG552 Lycanthrope Enhancebloodhunter.png|Crimson Hunter File:Enhancemagnumdrill.png|Magnum Drill File:Enhanceruneblade.png|Blade Runebreaker File:Enh_sfsniper.png|Thunderbolt File:Enh_dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade File:Enhspeargun.png|Gae Bolg File:Enhplasmagun.png|Plasma Gun File:Enhbow.png|Compound Bow File:Enhchainsaw.png|Ripper File:Enhguillotine.png|Blood Dripper File:Enhsprifle.png|Savery File:Enhbendita.png|Bendita File:Enhspsmg.png|Newcomen File:Enhcannonex.png|Red Dragon Cannon Enhspknife.png|Papin Enhbuffm4.png|M4A1 Tyrant Enhbuffak.png|AK-47 Overlord darknight6enh.png|M4A1 Dark Knight paladin6enh.png|AK-47 Paladin File:Enhdesperado.png|Python Desperado File:Enhcannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon This enhancement has no chance of failure. In short, to increase a stat of the premium weapon, you need to disassemble another premium weapon of the same kind to get the kit, then you can enhance its stats. Increasing to +6 requires to disassemble 6 premium weapons of the same kind. The player can get premium weapons easier than before, by using the new Top 50 Unlimited Decoder or participate in various events, such as Mileage Auction. prem enh 1.jpg|List of weapons and their kits prem enh 2.jpg|Disassembling a premium weapon to get a kit prem enh 3.jpg|Done enhancing to +6 prem enh 4.jpg|A sample enhancement of Magnum Drill prem enh 5.jpg|Enhanced premium weapons File:Premium_enhancement_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster Starting Up To start the process, access Craft section from the the main menu. Select Enhancement tab then start choosing your desired weapon to enhance and an enhancement kit. Click on and see the results. It has a chance of success, fail or downgrade. The stats that can be enhanced are: *Damage (increase) *Accuracy (increase) *Recoil (decrease) *Weight (decrease) *Rate of fire (increase) *Magazine size (increase) With the recent update, players can choose to either automatically enhance their weapon with a type of enhancement kit until it successfully reaches the Master status or proceed with the manual enhancement or until the Enhancement Kit runs out. When a weapon is enhanced to +6 and +8 attributes, the skin of the weapon will change accordingly. They are known as Expert and Master editions. This cosmetic change does not apply to Gold, Christmas or any other variants of the respective enhanced weapons. Weapon Accessory You can get a special accessory once you failed to enhance with the Advanced Enhancement Kit. The type of accessory varies. It could be for Damage, Accuracy, Recoil, Rate of fire, Weight and Magazine size. Once you have obtained 30 items of the same type, press the button and you will be rewarded with a 100% perfect enhancement kit. Weapon Titles When a weapon's statistic reaches a certain enhance point, you will get a title for it. This is the list of titles: Honors Release Date *South Korea: 31 May 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 June 2013. *Indonesia: 11 September 2013. *Turkey: 19 February 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery File:Enhancement_pack.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Enhance_poster_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Weaponenhancementvietnamposter.png|Vietnam poster File:Img_expert.png|Expert logo File:Img_master.png|Master logo File:Leveldown.png|Level down File:Snapshot_20130911_1832590.jpg|Indonesian event File:Snapshot_20131101_1524240.jpg|Failed to enhance Trivia *K3 is the only weapon that is not enhanceable to both Expert and Master statuses. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, Vanquisher and Manticore were misspelled as 'Banqueser' and 'Menticore' respectively. *Sometimes, a frame could be spot of the original weapon's viewmodel that could be seen when switching or picking up any enhanced weapons. This can be easily seen when playing a demo file. *Most of Expert editions have color combination of navy blue and green while Master editions have ivory, black, and red for theirs. Some of them have 'Henry Stoner's name etched on their body. *In Premium Enhancement, all weapons' color will be changed into Red, Orange, Yellow, and Black after fully enhanced with the exception of the Green Dragon Blade and Red Dragon Cannon. **Blade Runebreaker is the first melee that can be enhanced, followed by the Green Dragon Blade and Papin. *So far, only M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin can not be enhanced right away after the enhancement material are obtainable. The weapons are enhanceable 7 months later, but players can purchase and use the early access ticket to use the enhanced weapon immediately. **This feature was firstly introduced with M4A1 Tyrant and AK-47 Overlord in China and Taiwan/Hong Kong region. Category:Gameplay